videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro: Return of the Dragon
Spyro: Return of the Dragon is a 2020 game developed by Toys for Bob for the PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It is a sequel to the upcoming Spyro: Reignited Trilogy and is a reboot of the Enter the Dragonfly storyline. Plot Having bad luck, once again the Dragon Realms is raining. Seeing as Spyro believes everyone has dealt with problems with their past foes. He suggested that all the Dragons,The Recedents of Avalor and The Forgoten Realms travel to Dragon Shores for a holiday. With everyone agreeing they pack there bags for a holiday however unknown to them there three past foes Gnasty Gnorc,Ripto and the Sorceress have been brought back to life by the banished Evil Yellow Dragon Zethirud who has made an allience with them to Kill Spyro and Friends once and for all. He then just as Spyro and there friends were about to go on there holiday Zethirud sent them all to the Realm were he was banished the Realm of the Elementals. Scatterd Spyro must now find his freinds,The Newborn Dragon Eggs, the Eliments of Powers and stop Zethirud's cable of villains all the while he is being followed by a black Dragon named Cinder who he has not seen in the Dragon Realms before. Home Worlds Light Temple * Sunshine Tomes * Cloudtops * Lightning Factory * Bayhell Beach * Starlight Moutens Play as Shella after you save her * Memo's Lighthouse Play as Memo's after you pay Money Bags for him * Crush Lookout * Shine town Speedway * Shocking Socket Level Nature Jungle * Plantill Farms * Sanla Islands * Uptown * Brimstill Streams * Forbiddon Lake Plays Hunter after you save him * Bano's Treehouse Play Bano after you pay Moneybags for him * Gulp Cannons * Waterwork Speedway * Crab Kindom Level Earth Cannon * Rubble Square * Mole Underoth * Bolderlands * Landmines * Rock Blast County Play Agent 9 after you save him * Donna's Rockslide Play Donna after you pay Money Bags for her * Gnastys Cave * County Town Speedway * Bettle Hole Level Fire Volcano * Dire Desert * Tomes Raiders * Valconic Riot * Lava Beach * Molton Base only Sgnt Bird once you save him * Cammela's Root Only Cammela after you pay Moneybags for her * Riptos Summit * Heatwave Speedway * Scorpion VallyLevel Air Sanchery * Cloud Lands * High Castles * Top Town Circes * Warm Skys * Wind Makers as only Bianca after Saving her * Feather's Vally as only Feather after you pay Money Bags for her * The Sorceress Room * Windey Way Speedway * Owel Highs Level Icy Wonders * Elfs Den * Polo Escape * Snow Finds * Rebblion Hills * Cold Vally as Only Bentley after you save him * Froxy's Caven as only Froxy after you pay Money Bags for him * Cyinder's Dominion * Snowy Hills Speedway * Icy Bites Level Water Tunnels * Water Secretway * Waterworks * Rainshore Swamp * Fishlake * Kamma Sandy Lands as only Kamma once you save her * Spinnys Waterway as only Spinny once you pay Money Bags for him * The G'itos Cove * Rainfall Speedway * Starfish Tremmer Level Darkness Void * Firelet Huts * Paranna Pines * Darkshore * Nocternal Nights * Fruitten's Shade only Fruttien after you save her * Cynders Hometown [Play Only Cynder after you play Moneybags for her * Zethirud's Black Hole * Shrudded Speedway * Dark Trainline [Sparx Level * New Dragon Shores Level after completing the Game 120% Characters Playable Spyro The Dragon with Sparx yet calm the Purple Dragon is always ready to relight the past foes behind as well as Zethiruds for rurianing another holdiay with his trusty Dragon Fly friend Sparx To accompany him Shella the Kangaroo First ally from his battle against the Sorceress, Shella is ready to kick some butt New Character Memo the Mouse [ One of Spyros many new allys. Memos a little mouse who created a robotic sute to fight in however he does not like being called cute and wont hesatae to blow you up if you do ] Hunter the Cheetah Long time Friend, helps Spyro by doing games with him in levels while also being playable for the first time out of Speedways Bano the Gorilla one of Spyros new allys while not all in the head he has a kind heart he well try to hit anyone with his large hands Agent 9 as ever Agent 9 the Monkey is ready to blast any Gnorc,Riptoc or Rynorc he sees with mr blaster Dona the Ram of the new Allys Donna always thinks with her head .....Litterly she unlike Spyro can use her head to kill big enermys instead of just flaming them like a dragon Sgnt James Bird the Pengwin ally he is locked and loaded to complete the mission on taking down the Banished Dragon's forces Cammela The Camelion Camelion that talks allot she can use her long toughtn to attack enemys with and can stick to walls to get exstra Gems Bianca The Rabbit Sorceresses former apprentice turned ally Bianca like Hunter is playable for the first time ever while also helping Spyro with some tasks along the way Feather the Owel [ New Ally a french Owel Feather can attack enermys with her beak while also fly for a long time with her wings ] Bently the Yeti ally from Spyros Battle with the Sorceress This Yeti is ready to once again attack those brazenly﻿ avaricious, duplicitous, larcenous ursine with his large Club Froxy the Snow Lepeard [ A Young Snow Leapard who after being saved by Spyro looks up to him and decides he well overcome his fear to help him stop the Banished Dragon ] Kamma the Starfish [ A New Ally Kamma may appear rude but she does have a heart she also can spin attack any oppeonet that comes close to her ] Spinny The Turtil New Ally Spinny is energinic and wants to help out anyway he can his hard shell is a real help with that Fruttien The Bat New Ally Fruttien is a Gothic like Bat who uses her sonic shreeks to not only destory her enermys but also sense her surroundings Cynder the Dragon Character adapted from The Legend of Spyro/Skylanders. Cynder is a young Dragon who was taken by Zethirud. She was told lies that all Dragons becides them were evil and they banished them becouse of it. However Spyro helps her see through Zethirud's lies and after getting sold off to Money Bags by him and getting freed by Spyro she helps him stop her farther it is also implied she also gains a crush on him but the Purpil Dragon is not aware of it Villains Zethirud the Banished Dragon:The Main Antagonist Many years ago in the Dragon Realms Zethirud the Dragon was testing diffrent magic powers. Currupted by the forces he was using the other Dragons banished him to an unknown land not before Zethirud stole one Dragon Egg. Unforchanly the Dragons being clumbsey did not reolise they sent Zethirud to a populated land. The Dragon easily took control he then waited until The other Dragons defeted three powerful foes to make his next move he was surprised that a small purpile Dragon was the one who did it. He then uses his magic to revive Gnasty Gnorc,Ripto and The Sorceress to form a New Cabal of Spyros worst foes to try to kill him. Zethirud look is that of a yellow Dragon with a white underbelly, dark orenge horns, an Eye Patch,Purple Cape and a Brown Wond with a blue Cristle in the middle of it. Gnasty Gnorc Dragon Realms Greatest foe is back and is meaner than never to make Spyro Pay for defeting him and stopping him from turning the rest of the Dragons into Crysle Ripto by Crush and Gulp. Ripto is also back meaner than ever while he does not like the fact he is working with a Dragon he well galdy do it to finaly make that purple pest pay for foiling his play to take over Avalar The Sorceress to Ripto, The Sorceress wants payback on Spyro for stopping her from getting the rest of the Eggs now even if it means working with other Dragon she well try to stomp Spyro NPC All the Dragons from all games return which includes Ajax Alban Altair Alvar Andor Apara Argus Asher Astor Azizi Bakari Baruti Boldar Boris Bruno Bubba Cedric Claude Cleetus Conan Copano Cosmos Cyprin Cyrus Damon Darius Delbin Devlin Eldrid Enzo Gavin Gildas Gunnar Halvor Hexus Isaak Ivor Jarvis Jed Kasiya Kelvin Kosoko Lateef Lindar Lucas Lutalo Lyle Magnus Marco Maximos Mazi Mudada Nestor Nevin Nils Obasi Oswin Ragnar Revilo Rosco Sadiki Thor Titan Todor Tomas Trondo Ulric Unika Useni Zander Zane Zantor Zeke Zikomo All Dragon's from the Dragon Eggs Isabelle Coltrane Ami Bruce Liam Sanders Vanessa Emily Daisy Lucy Miles Henry Stephanie LuLu Jake Bryan Clare Curlie Rikki Ryan Luna Moira Dizzy Jason Duke Jackie Jared Sabina John Tater Ruby Jenny Nan Dave Mingus Trixie Matt Modesty Chet Maynard Cerney Betty Scout Peanut Gladys Caroline Alex Lys Ralph Thelonious Michael Peggy Michelle Herbi Frank Tom Dwight Madison Brubeck Rusty Pee-Wee Gavin Shemp Roberto RyanLee Sigfreid Roy Hannah Stuart Ted Stooby Jonah Jana Ba'ah Jasper Cecil Aly Ricco Craig Chad Ethyl Dolores Oliver Aiden Grady Noodles Evan Sam Patty Donovan Sakura Benjamin Moe Abby Shelley Chuck Brian Charlie Eric Billy Saki Buddy Miken Evie Al Lloyd Hank Max Grace Manie Elloise Marty Sadie Lester Pete Nelly Andy Will Malcom MJ TJ Roxy Christine Kiki Elliot Sharon Dan Sergio Kobe Jessie Sara Rowan Tony Beulah Nora Tootie Ahnashawn Anabelle YING-YANG Elora The Farn Prefecer the Mole Moneybags the Bear Trivia To be constructed Category:2020 Category:Video Games Category:Spyro Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Reboots Category:Platformers